gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Game Grumps videos/October 2013
October 2013 October 1 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Sunshine Part 48: Shadow Corpse *Steam Train: VVVVVV Part 7: How It Is *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 2: Travel By Cannon October 2 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Sunshine Part 49: The Many Deaths of Yoshi *Steam Train: VVVVVV Part 8: Doing Things the Hard Way *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 3: Super Candy October 3 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Sunshine Part 50: Too Bad *Steam Train: VVVVVV Part 9: Shenanigans *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 4: The Sprite October 4 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Sunshine Part 51: Finale *Steam Train: VVVVVV Part 10: Finale *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 5: Player Two October 5 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 1: So Many Secrets *Steam Train: Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock: *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 6: Party of Three October 6 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 2: Mushroom Flower Flower *Steam Train: They Bleed Pixels Part 1: Crabby *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 7: Moogled! October 7 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 3: Angry Sun *Steam Train: They Bleed Pixels Part 2: Lots of Pixels *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 8: Han's Island October 8 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 4: Ocean Side *Steam Train: They Bleed Pixels Part 3: Kill Them All *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 9: Cure Water October 9 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 5: Straight Up Ate *Steam Train: They Bleed Pixels Part 4: Name Drop *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 10: Kingly Conduct October 10 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 6: Full Effort *Steam Train: The Stanley Parable: *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 11: Wall Face October 11 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 7: Go Go Go *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 1: Lefty's is Righty's *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 12: The Mana Seed Was WHAT?!? *GAME GRUMPS AMA ANNOUNCEMENT TODAY AT 3PM PST! October 12 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 8: Land of the Giants *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 2: Lady of the Night *Game Grumps: Secret of Mana Part 13: The Jabberwocky October 13 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 9: Straight Down Death *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 3: The Door on Floor Four *Game Grumps VS: Bubble Bobble: October 14 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 10: Fart Noises *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 4: Lessons in Flirtation *Game Grumps: Kid Icarus Part 1: Disappearing Arrows October 15 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 11: Three Square Meals *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 5: Hang Out and Stuff *Game Grumps: Kid Icarus Part 2: The Death of Death October 16 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 12: Wanna Be Big *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 6: Wedding Smells *Game Grumps: Kid Icarus Part 3: I'm Finished! October 17 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 13: Something Up There *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 7: We Deliver *Game Grumps: Captain Planet: October 18 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 14: Be My Guest *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 8: Out the Window *Game Grumps: Batman Part 1: The Purple Crusader October 19 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 15: Lies and Deceit *Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry Part 9: Finale *Game Grumps: Batman Part 2: Batman Does Things October 20 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 16: Best Level Ever *Steam Rolled: TowerFall: *Game Grumps: Batman Part 3: Immediate Boss Battle October 21 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 17: So Amazing *Steam Train: No Time to Explain Paft 4: Burning Realization *Game Grumps: Batman Part 4: Killing Joke October 22 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 18: Desperately Happy *Steam Train: No Time to Explain Part 5: Time to Get Smart *Game Grumps VS: Family Feud Decades Part 1: Survey Turvy October 23 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 19: Bad Good *Steam Train: No Time to Explain Part 6: Candy Land *Game Grumps VS: Family Feud Decades Part 2: Feud for Thought October 24 *Game Grumps: Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 20: Super Fire *Steam Train: No Time to Explain Part 7: Roly Poly *Game Grumps: Phantom Fighter: October 25 *Ghoul Grumps: Goosebumps Horrorland: *Scream Train: Call of Cthulhu Part 1: Crazy Doors *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 1: Cities on Flame October 26 *Ghoul Grumps: Maniac Mansion Part 1: Slinking in the Kitchen *Scream Train: Call of Cthulhu Part 2: Slightly Mad *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 2: EXtreme EXcitement October 27 *Ghoul Grumps: Maniac Mansion Part 2: Tentacle Trouble *Scream Train: Call of Cthulhu Part 3: In Innsmouth *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 3: I Believe in You October 28 *Ghoul Grumps: Maniac Mansion Part 3: New Kid *Limited Halloween Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! *Scream Train: The Binding of Isaac Part 1: The Basement *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 4: This is Boss October 29 *Ghoul Grumps: Maniac Mansion Part 4: Special Delivery *Scream Train: The Binding of Isaac Part 2: The Cellar *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 5: Wall of Spear October 30 *Ghoul Grumps: Maniac Mansion Part 5: Finale *Scream Train: The Binding of Isaac Part 3: The Catacombs *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 6: Where's the Wolf October 31 *Ghoul Grumps: The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt: *Scream Train: Haunt the House: TerrorTown: *Ghoul Grumps: Castlevania Dracula X Part 7: Finale Category:Game Grumps Videos